As the use of digital data increases, the demand for faster, smaller, and more efficient memory structures increases. One type of memory structure that has recently been developed is a crossbar memory array. A crossbar array includes a first set of lines which intersect a second set of parallel lines. Programmable memory elements configured to store digital data are placed at intersections between the first set of lines and second set of lines. A crossbar array can be used for a variety of electronic circuit applications such as a memory array.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.